


You'll Be Alright

by Tseecka



Series: DARP Kisses [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kisses Meme, Semi-Graphic Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkspawn weren't kind to Jeannette, and Wynne's done all she can. It's Alistair's turn to try his own special brand of healing. </p><p>---</p><p>For a Tumblr RP Kissing Meme, Prompt: "All Over Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayhotshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/gifts).



> Jeanette Cousland belongs to [spitfirecousland](http://spitfirecousland.tumblr.com)

Alistair tried to hide the tears welling in his eyes as he knelt next to the blanket on which Jeanette was lying. Her skin was swathed in bandages that still seeped blood, tiny circular stains that grew ever larger with the passing minutes. Wynne, her magic entirely exhausted, had promised him that she would live; but her magic was not strong enough to heal the Warden entirely, she had told him sorrowfully, and there would still be pain. 

Looking at her lying there, Alistair found himself doubting Wynne’s words. Despite the obvious positive changes the elder mage’s magic had wrought, it was difficult to see hope in such a bruised and broken body; but he trusted Wynne, trusted her judgement and trusted her abilities, and that would have to be enough.

He wasn’t expecting Jeanette’s eyes to flutter open and meet his, still brilliant despite the pain obvious in their depths. He forced a smile, teary, but genuine; he drew up every ounce of gratefulness and thankfulness and relief that she yet lived, and forced it onto his face. It was enough, she smiled back, though it was painful, and the expression soon faded to one of careful neutrality. 

He supposed that smiling, or frowning, must pull at the bandages over her cheek where the darkspawn had mauled her face. 

"How do you feel?" he asked her softly, resting a hand on one of the few places on her arm that wasn’t blue and black and purple, or white and red with bound wounds. 

"Horrid," she answered honestly, her voice hoarse, and he frowned in sympathy. "Everything hurts, Alistair."

His hand smoothed back and forth across her arm, fingers skating around the edges of the worst of her injuries. Impulsively, he bent, pressing a light kiss to one of the bruises, and another to a bandage that bordered it. He sat up, looking down into her eyes. 

"Better?"

She nodded, and Alistair smiled, knowing she was only humouring him. Still, he continued, scattering small kisses to all of the places where she was hurt, wishing that he had a fraction of the power that Wynne did, that he could do anything to take away her pain, and feeling helpless that all he could offer was this small comfort. 


End file.
